Scenario: Vision of Nusantara
Scenario: Vision of Nusantara (Indonesian: Skenario: Visi Nusantara) is a scenario about the future of Indonesia, a Southeast Asian country, in all aspects, from geopolitical to culture. Created by an Indonesian, Hexarafi, this scenario will be largely based on its author's opinions and views. I as the author will try to make this scenario realistic and unbiased to any political groups. Background Summary :See also: Indonesia. Indonesia is a country in Southeast Asia, located in a strategic place, between the continents of Asia and Australia, and between Indian and Pacific Ocean. Around 260 millions people from different ethnicities and religions live in Indonesia, making it as the world's fourth most populous country. Indonesia is also largest Muslim-majority country. Like other countries in Asia, Indonesia is expected to be one of world's economic powers in the future. Currently, Indonesia's economy is the world's 16th largest by nominal GDP and the 7th largest by GDP at PPP. Politics After the fall of Suharto in 1998, Indonesia has moved towards democratisation, the new era that is known as Reformasi. The process of reformasi has resulted in a greater degree of freedom of speech, in contrast to the pervasive censorship under the New Order. This has led to a more open political debate in the news media and increased expression in the arts. In this era, many ideologies have grown, such as social democracy, Islamism and progressivism. The first direct presidential election was held in 2004, which was won by . In the mid-2010s, identity politics among the Indonesians began to rise. The main cause of this issue is the Islamists, mainly fundamentalist organisation, such as . The Islamic identity movement becomes widespread through social media, usually using fake news and cyber propaganda, potraying the minority people like Chinese Indonesians and Christians as a threat to the religion and country and blaming the Chinese foreign workers for taking jobs from the natives. The Islamists also believed -led government is planning to make Indonesia as a secular and liberal country. This movement is supported by opposition parties, and . The latter is being known for its Islamic conservative stance and its large supports from very religious Muslims. This movement reaches its peak in 2016–2017, during the campaign periods, there's been massive protests against a Christian Chinese Indonesian candidate, (also known as Ahok), for an alleged blasphemy of the Quran. Ahok's controversy and the movement have resulted in a win for , who was backed by both Gerindra and PKS. The Islamist movement have caused identity politics within other ethnics or religious groups across Indonesia. The Javanese ethnic, Chinese Indonesians, and non-Muslims tend to support the moderate Jokowi government, while Muslims are leaning towards more conservative and opposition political parties. Other than that, the government is still plagued with issues such as corruption and fraud among high-ranked politicians. Economy The largely affected the country, leading to series of riots in 1998 and fall of Suharto. During Suharto's presidency, 70% of economy was controlled by the state. All economic activities were centralized to the state and controlled by Suharto's cronies. So when the financial crisis hit Indonesia, Indonesia's economy fell greatly. In 1998, real GDP contracted by 13.1%. The economy reached its low point in mid-1999 and real GDP growth for the year was 0.8%. Inflation reached 72% in 1998 but slowed to 2% in 1999. In the post-Suharto era, Indonesia has become one of the fastest economic growth in Asia. The World Bank data showed Indonesia as the fifth fastest growing economy from 2010 to 2017 in the G20, behind Argentina and other Asian countries: China, India and South Korea. Infrastructure has improved greatly, especially during Jokowi's presidency era. The Trans-Java Toll Road from to Surabaya is currently fully operational, and the project is expected to be completed this year (2019), when is finally connected to the toll road. In Jakarta, a subway or underground railway system is built for the first time in Indonesia. A high-speed railway project, connecting Jakarta to Bandung, is currently ongoing. Infrastructure outside Java have also improved, with the Trans-Sumatra toll road project, Trans-Papua highway project, and several new railway lines in Kalimantan are under construction. More later. Culture WIP Important Pages *Timeline *Indonesia External links *Wikipedia *History of Indonesia's Economic Growth – Kompas.com (in Indonesian) *GDP growth data – WorldBank Category:Scenario Category:Indonesia Category:Scenario: Vision of Nusantara